Love Padlock
by astrild erretha
Summary: Tentang satu hari di musim dingin, Minato, Kushina, dan sebuah gembok.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AR. OOC, mungkin. Terlalu singkat. Dan yang lain akan menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita. (?)

.

.

Kushina menatap apa yang diberikan Minato padanya, yang sekarang tergeletak di atas telapak tangannya.

Sebuah gembok.

Bukan, gembok ini bukan seperti yang biasa ia lihat di pintu rumah penduduk. Ukuran gembok ini lebih kecil, berwarna merah dengan bentuk seperti... hati?

"Apa ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina, bingung akan maksud pemuda itu untuk memberinya sebuah gembok. "Apa uangmu sudah habis untuk mentraktirku ramen, _ttebane_?"

"Itu," Minato berhenti berjalan, begitupula dengan Kushina. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah sepasang violet yang penuh tanya, "hadiah untukmu."

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Untuk apa? Lagipula aku seorang _kunoichi_, tak perlu memakai gembok segala untuk mengunci pintu apartemenku, _ttebane_," protesnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning secerah matahari itu menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud," katanya. "Kita menuliskan inisial nama di gembok ini, menguncinya di suatu tempat — entah di mana, lalu membuang kuncinya. Maka cinta akan abadi."

Kushina harus berjuang menahan tawa begitu mendengar penjelasan Minato. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai mitos, eh?" tanyanya dengan geli.

"Tak ada salahnya, kan, untuk mencoba?" balas Minato, tak ingin kalah. "Lagipula, kau terlihat tertarik."

Gadis bersurai merah itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan mitos, Tuan Namikaze," balasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan mitos benang merah itu?" tanya Minato sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "bukankah kau sendiri menyebut bahwa rambut merahmu adalah — "

"Itu fakta!"

"_Iie_, itu mitos, Kushina-_chan_," balas Minato tenang.

"Itu fakta — benar-benar terjadi," sangkal Kushina.

"Ah, yang benar? Menurut pengakuan orang-orang yang melakukan ini, cara ini manjur, sangat manjur bahkan." Kushina menggeleng, tanda tak mau kalah.

"Hanya keberuntungan belaka — dewi keberuntungan dan cinta berpihak pada hubungan mereka,"

"Masa? Menurutku tidak," kilah pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu, masih tetap tenang.

"Menurutku, iya!" ujar Kushina, ngotot.

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti karena gembok itu, Kushina-_chan_. Percayalah."

"Aku takkan percaya dengan mitos," kata gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Minato berpikir sebentar — bagaimana cara menaklukkan gadis keras kepala ini? — sampai satu ide melintas di pikirannya.

Yah... Walau ide ini sangat kekanak-kanakan... — tapi patut juga untuk dicoba.

"Hei, Kushina-_chan_,"

"Hm?"

"_Jan ken po_. Kalau aku menang, pasang gembok. Kalau tidak..."

"Kau harus mentraktirku ramen lagi!" potong Kushina cepat. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu nyengir. "Baiklah! Sewaktu akademi dulu, setiap orang yang bermain _jan ken po_ denganku selalu kalah, _ttebane_!" katanya optimis. Minato tersenyum. Keduanya mengangguk.

"_Jan ken po_!"

Batu dan gunting — tangan Minato yang terkepal menunjukkan batu sementara jari telunjuk dan tengah Kushina yang membentuk huruf V menunjukkan gunting.

"Aku menang, Kushina-_chan_," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Berarti kita pasang gemboknya, sesuai kesepakatan."

Kushina mengangkat tangannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan geram. "Baiklah, baiklah! Jadi, di mana kau ingin memasangnya?"

"Di tiang Ichiraku Ramen," jawab Minato santai. Kali ini giliran Kushina yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada tempat lebih bagus?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kushina. "Kau tak suka karena tempatnya tak romantis?"

"Bukan begitu, _baka_! Maksudku — " Ia meraih tangan Kushina, menggenggamnya dengan erat — yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu merona dan dengan diiringi senyum hangat ia berkata;

"Kalau begitu, temani aku mencari tempat yang tepat."

Dan mereka kemudian berjalan di atas salju, dengan kedua tangan bertautan, dan angin musim dingin yang bertiup.

.

Love; Padlock : **End**

.

**[ Kamus kilat ]**

_Iie_: Tidak

_Jan ken po_: Batu - gunting - kertas

_Baka_: Bodoh

.

**ae's**: Yap, saya...mencapai satu titik di luar zona kewarasan milik saya — dan inilah hasilnya; cerita singkat tentang Minato dan Kushina, yang notabene adalah pasangan favorit saya di _fandom_ ini. Dan _words_-nya... /ngakak kesetanan (?)/

_Anyway_, selamat menyongsong natal! (/^w^)/ Dan, _review_? OwO

**Indonesia, 16 Desember 2013.**


End file.
